


Her Maman.

by Chiie (Dekuuu)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: :), Gen, so I wrote this, spoilers for certain parts of :re, there aren't enough saiko fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekuuu/pseuds/Chiie
Summary: To Saiko Yonebayashi, Haise Sasaki was a light at the end of a tunnel.





	Her Maman.

 

When she was very young, Saiko idolized the heroines of the games she spent rainy afternoons playing. They always ended up defeating the villain and being adored by the populace. She’d always asked her older brother if _she_ would get her happy ending, if _she_ would finally have a say in her life.  
  
Her mother had other plans.  
  
Now nineteen years of age, Saiko isn’t a little girl anymore. Yet the shackles still feel heavy around her waist.  She wanders around the CCG’s office. She already met the other members of her squad. A tall male with purple hair that’s cut short, and another male with spiky, orange hair and jagged teeth that remind her of a shark she’s always seen in one of her favorite video games. Kuki Urie and Ginshi Shirazu. After saying hello to them, she was entranced by the smell of roasted meat. Perhaps arriving to the office without eating wasn’t wise.  
  
  
The smell leads her down a long hallway decorated with paintings. The floor is polished so much that she can see her own reflection. She’s never really cared for her looks very much. She makes a right, ending up by a kitchen. The door is cracked, giving her a glimpse of a room full of people. Steam rises from a fryer and a series of ovens. Grime covers a set of pots that sit in a sink. Pans and pots containing various foods are positioned in front of each of the cooks. They are busy conversing with one another as they pass tools down the line, gloved hands splattered with blotches of sauce.  
  
  
Saiko lingers by the door, unsure if she’s supposed to be here. She watches one young man. He seems to carry the energy of the room as he walks over to each of the cooks, chin cupped as he inspects the dishes they are preparing. His hair is wavy, mostly white with a black center. A set of grey eyes dart from the cooks to exactly where Saiko is hiding. Saiko squeaks. She backs away from the door, her body feeling incredibly sluggish.  
  
The young man with the white and black hair smiles at her. “Hey, now. It’s all right. Guess I better be getting to work, anyway. You must be Saiko Yonebayashi. I’m Haise Sasaki. You’re from the Quinx Squad, right? It’s nice to meet you. I’ll be your mentor.”  
  
His voice is so warm and calming that she finds herself stepping closer.  
  
****

When Saiko first hears of Haise’s defection, she is too shocked to leave bed. After some prompting from Touma and Hsiao, she manages to get up, if only because she needs to help Urie manage the squad. Yet Haise’s defection causes a thick sadness to hang over the entire squad like a rain cloud. The Chateau is silent. Not even the television is on.

 

  
Saiko sits with Urie in the living room. Touma and Hsiao have retired to their rooms for the night. Slivers of moonlight slip into the room through cracks in a set of a blinds. The room is illuminated by a set of candles.  
  
  
Urie is going over a series of mission reports. He has been for the past thirty minutes. Saiko has sat there, watching him, unable to move. Memories waver through her mind, of all the times she spent with Haise. Tears brim her eyes before flowing down her cheeks. She sniffles. Maybe if she were stronger, she could have prevented her Maman from leaving.  
She gets up, heading behind Urie. She knows that little will break his concentration when he’s reading, so she leans forward until her chest is pressing against his head. Ever since Urie went berserk, he’s been prone to limiting his time around her. _Saiko probably embarrassed him! Who knew boobie hugs would be so effective?  
  
_  
“Yonebayashi!” Urie leans forward, dropping the mission reports. “I’m trying to--”  
  
  
“Saiko wants you to train her. Now.”  
  
  
Urie’s eyes widen almost instantly.  
  
  
“What brings this on? I mean, I have no problems spending time training you if it will better the squad, but--”  
  
  
“Saiko doesn’t want to lose anyone anymore.”  
  
  
Urie’s expression softens. He rises from the couch, removing his jacket to expose a white shirt that outlines his pectorals. Saiko knows how strong he is, but she finds that she doesn’t care. She wants to get stronger.  
  
  
_Saiko wants to protect what she has while she still can._  
  
She follows Urie out the living room.  
  
For her Maman, she will keep fighting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii. So I wanted to write something short and quick about Saiko and Haise. This wasn't beta'd, but I DID look it over for mistakes! Kudos and comments are appreciated! :) 
> 
> Hit me up at: 
> 
>  
> 
> https://dekuuulikespie.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> \--Chiie


End file.
